


And She Was Victorious

by MsAquaMarvella



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Introspection, Just a writing warm up that I thought why not post it, Lucifer 4x02, Short Drabble, Somebody's Been Reading Dante's Inferno, Takes place when Chloe confronts the murderer, lucifer season 4 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18848875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAquaMarvella/pseuds/MsAquaMarvella
Summary: A short little drabble that wrote as a warm up exercise.After getting a call from Ella, Chloe goes back to the cabin to find the murder weapon. And along the way, she finds her confidence too.





	And She Was Victorious

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little introspection on Chloe feelings as she's searching for the murder weapon.

It was too much.

It was _all_ too much.

So, when Ella called about the murder weapon, it was easy to check her personal life, and all the overwhelming decisions that came with it, and jump head first into the case. For she may not know what was right wrong in terms of The Devil, but when it came to her job, those lines were coming back into focus.

And before she knew it, she was back at the reality TV show cabin in search for the murder weapon. It was risky turning her back to their lead suspect. Reckless, a small voice spoke in the back of her head that sounded a lot like Dan. And perhaps, maybe it was, but she needed that confession. Not for the case, but for herself. She needed to know, beyond a shadow of doubt that she could do this. That her judgment was sound, and she could trust herself to make the hard decisions. And when he confessed, her heart sang.

It didn’t matter that he was holding an ax to her head, for she was Chloe Decker, a seasoned homicide detective who held the best closure rate in the department. And after fumbling in the dark, alone, with a thousand different voices telling her to go in every direction for a month, she found her flashlight. She was going to get through this. This man certainly wasn’t going to stop her. So, when the moment was right, she striked.

And she was victorious.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! <3


End file.
